Al revés
by Sentimental Melody
Summary: -Si tan solo hubiera un final al revés, distinto al de ahora- decía un joven fantasma al ver pasar una estrella fugaz, pero hay cosas que deberíamos especificar, porque si un deseo lo dices sin pensar las cosas no podrían salir de acuerdo al plan. Ahora esta en una situacion bastante conocida solo que ahora las cosas se vuelven al revés -Slash- Ectofeature
1. Deseos

_**Hi~ si ya se, debería actualizar el otro pero no se me ocurre como **_**_seguirlo por ahora, aun esta vivo tranquilos solo que en este ya tengo la historia solo la re-escribí un poco puliendo detalles para que quede mejor; en fin aquí presentando otro fic mas mio que tiene continuación, como eh dicho puede ser que me tarde menos ya que solo modificare un poco de esto, en fin aquí están nuestros dos queridos chicos que tanto amo emparejar_**

**_-Alive!Billy de 14 años_**

**_-Older!GhostSpencer de 24 años_**

**_Suena algo Shota (chico x adulto) pero son solo 10 años lo que ami aun se me hace legal una relación, ademas Billy seguirá creciendo y Spencer se mantendrá joven lo y para quien no le quede claro esto es Slash Ectofeature así que si no te gusta no leas y ya_**

**_Sin mas ¡El fic!_**

* * *

**U**na noche bella, con un cielo estrellado eh una pequeña fogata iluminando el lugar. Música de una guitarra de tono suave se llenaba el lugar. Dos primos, broamigos y posiblemente amor oculto se encontraban platicando tranquilamente pues estaban ellos dos solos ya que los demás se habían ido.

**-Vaya Bro, no sabía que era acampar esto es tan lindo como yo-**era de esperarse que mencionara su ego

**-Lo que digas Billy, pero aun no entiendo como nunca has venido a acampar ¿nunca te llamo la atención?-**

**-No es eso las giras, las grabaciones de albums, conciertos mi vida era tan ocupada en la fama que no tenía tiempo para esto**- soltó un leve suspiro **–Estar muerto me dejo sin mi fama completamente, no sabía qué hacer-**

**-¿Entonces qué paso?- **

**-Llegaste tu, gracias a ti me ah costado menos ser un fantasma-**

El cineasta se sonrojo mirando a otro lado mientras el fantasma se acercaba mas a él, cuando los dos estuvieron bastante cerca una lluvia de estrellas fugases apareció en el cielo, solo escucho como el castaño decía que pidiera un deseo por lo cual cerró los ojos y cruzo los dedos como lo hacía cuando era pequeño

**-"Si tan solo hubiera un final al revés, distinto al de ahora"- **decía en un susurro hasta que en su mente apareció el deseo **–quisiera que todo fuera al revés, quiero un final diferente-**

La lluvia se acabo al igual que la luz de la fogata por lo cual solo se quedaron iluminados por las estrellas y la luna, Billy vio a su amigo medio dormido aun con el sonrojo que le había provocado; simplemente jugaba con el cabello del otro mientras lo veía

**-Billy, eres un cursi a veces-**

**-Creo que es mejor que un "animal" te acechara-** dijo todo eso con un tono seductor, aunque para su primito solo se vería como una pequeña broma

Spencer hizo un puchero sonrojándose más y acostándose en una de las sabanas que había sacado **–No te vayas, quédate al menos hasta que me duerma-**

**-Bien seré tu niñera, pero dormiremos a mi modo-**

El fantasma se aferro a él con un abrazo como si fuera un pequeño peluche el cual aceptaba poniendo las manos del otro deseándole unas buenas noches a su fantasma quien también se acurrucaba dejándose caer por el cansancio aun pensando en su deseo "quisiera que todo esto fuera al revés"

**-Y ¿Qué deseaste Billy?-** decía antes de dormir

**-Un final diferente, uno donde puedas saber que pasa conmigo cuando estoy contigo-**

**-¿Por qué no lo dices ahora?-** no estaba consciente de lo que hacía ya que por fin había cerrado los ojos para descansar

**-Por qué no sabría si me vas a aceptar-** dijo susurrando durmiendo a su lado **– si tan solo mi deseo fuera realidad-**

La noche paso tranquilamente sin ni siquiera un ruido al aire, todo estaba más calmado de lo normal hasta que una pequeña alarma despertó al ex-cantante quien renegaba para que la apagaran pero no obtuvo resultados por lo cual buscaba la casusa de ello, su celular fue el maldito artefacto que termino levantándolo por lo cual lo apago casi aventándolo el suelo. Cuando estuvo al menos un poco consciente sintió algo suave que rodeaba su cuerpo por lo cual abrió los ojos, estaba en la cama de su primo pero ¿a qué horas habían regresado a la casa? Posiblemente Spencer no quiso despertarlo para no molestarlo. Se levanto pesadamente se sentía diferente debía admitirlo pero ignoro la sensación caminando dirección a la cocina; cuando estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto pudo verse en un espejo de cuerpo completo su cuerpo humano solo que más joven, a la primera no se dio cuenta hasta que se percato y corrió hasta el espejo agarrándolo y viéndose… eso no debía ser real, el estaba muerto ¡¿Por qué rayos se podía ver?! Solo atino a soltar un grito de terror

**-Hijo ¿Por qué gritas tan fuerte?-** dijo una mujer realmente encantadora que fue hasta el hincándose para estar en su estatura y darle un beso en la frente **–cálmate, ya estamos en casa-**

**-¿Mama?-** era seguro estaba llorando y poniéndose pálido estaba asustado

**-Cariño no llores, yo estoy aquí-** lo abrazo calmándolo dejando que desahogara en llanto

Se aferro a ella como si eso fuera un sueño pero todo era tan real no parecía estar dormido, después de limpiarse las lagrimas con la manga se hizo para atrás mirándola con ternura, le alegraba no haber olvidado como era su madre pero era hora de aclarar las cosas para entenderlas, aun sentía miedo pero debía ignorarlo tenía que ser fuerte

**-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿No se supone que estaba muerto?, ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?-**

La mujer no había entendido nada de lo que decía su hijo por lo cual se levanto desarreglándole el cabello solo podía contestarle la primera y la última pregunta que había echo

**-Recuerda que estamos en casa, bueno la casa que nos dejo tu primo Spencer cuando este murió- **dijo la mujer antes de salir de la habitación **–date una ducha para que bajes a desayunar. Pan tostado con mantequilla de maní suave tu favorito y la razón por la que estoy aquí es porque somos una familia cariño-**

Solo se quedo ahí quieto viendo como aquella mujer se marchaba ¿Qué sucedía? ¿Spencer estaba muerto? De seguro era una de sus bromas pero esta ya era demasiado debía acabar. Se dirigió a la computadora que estaba escribiendo el nombre de Spencer Wright para llevarse una gran sorpresa, en verdad estaba muerto el mismo día en el que el debió estarlo, las cosas estaban hechas un caos como si las cosas hubieran sido al revés justo como lo había pedido sin la especificación su deseo se había hecho realidad pero no como a él le hubiera gustado. Se paseo por toda la casa era diferente a lo que se hubiera imaginado pues en vez de tener salones de música eran de grabación profesionales algo que no entendía, parecía el lugar mucho más simple con tonos un poco menos llamativos, el aire lucia seriedad y paz no como en su mansión que reflejaba diversión y nada de responsabilidad

**-Hey Baruch-** le hablaba un fantasma quien atravesaba la pared para estar frente a él **–que grito amigo, debí haberlo grabado- **decía entre carcajadas

**-No me digas Baruch, Soy el gran BILLY JOE COBRA ¿Qué no me recuerdas Spen?-** decía alterado agarrándolo y sacudiéndolo

**-Vaya ¿te has golpeado la cabeza? ¡Claro que te conozco! Eres mi primo Baruch de 14 años aspirante a estrella pop-**

**-Ya soy una estrella pop, además que soy mayor que tu ¡TU ERES QUIEN DEBERIA ESTAR VIVO¡**- le gritaba histérico

**-Vaya si que te has afectado el cerebro, vayamos por el desayuno debes ir a la escuela Baruch. No puedes llegar nuevamente tarde-** dijo traspasando el suelo para llegar a la cocina.

Era oficial estaba asustado retomando de nuevo su piel pálida, primero vive con sus padres, segunda es menor de edad para colmo de 14 años y tercera él es el aspirante y su broamigo el fantasma ¿Qué más podía cambiar? Posiblemente la escuela pero no planeaba ir, mientras que caminaba en dirección al ascensor repaso todo lo que había dicho "Los deseos no se pueden cumplir, no se pueden cumplir, no quiero que las cosas sean así ¿Cómo le digo ahora que Spencer me gusta?" se quedo pensando unos segundos hasta que en su mente le volvió entrar una idea ¿Qué tal si lograba un final diferente, uno donde cumpla sus dos objetivos? Tal vez que las cosas fueran al revés no sería una desventaja totalmente sino una nueva forma de ganar…

Camino escaleras abajo mirando que al menos había un pequeño ascensor, algo que no había cambiado; suspiro ¿en verdad estaba sucediendo eso? No es que no le agradara la idea de volver a vivir, de estar con su familia de nuevo pero…pero aun no tenía lo más importante: a Spencer. Hizo una mueca quería aun Spencer con vida pero por ahora bastaría con tenerlo después de todo, ya era un adulto y entendería mejor las cosas ¿no? Sería más fácil comentarle lo que le pasaba cada vez que lo veía o simplemente besarlo sin pena alguna después de todo eran adultos los dos –aunque solo él se podía comparar en lo mental-

**-No llego tarde, es llegar tarde con estilo o sea me hago desear- **dice bajando las escaleras saltando una por una pero luego se tropezó, estaba seguro que se golpearía el rostro pero nada, no paso nada…

**-Ni siquiera se te ocurra hacerte del rogar, y deberías usar tus lentes, recuerda que tienes problemas de la vista- **lo regaña, y el solo puede hacer un puchero…nadie sabía de ello, ni siquiera sus padres de que padecía miopía

**-Y tu como sabes que sufro de ello ¿has espiado Spencer Wright? No me lo esperaba de ti- ** dice con un tono indignado, solo ve como el otro lo ignora ¿tan frio era ese Spencer? **-¿Cómo lo sabes Wright?-**

**-Tu maestra me lo "comento" cuando me pediste que poseyera a tu padre para no meterte en problemas- **lo bajo de él cuando ya estuvieron en el primer piso sacando de su bolsillo unos lentes de contacto **–úsalos y más vale que los utilices Baruch Cohen-**

**-Soy Billy Joe Cobra- **lo regaña poniéndoselos con cuidado, le molestaba un poco aquello pero aun así los necesitaba **–y los utilizo solo porque quiero- **el era difícil de convencer para que agradeciera algo

**-Como digas- **dice traspasando la pared como si nada **–solo ven a comer y debes ir a la escuela, recuerda que tienes que aumentar en tus calificaciones-**

**-¿Para qué me sirve eso?- **se queja caminando hacia la cocina

**-Para que no termines siendo un vagabundo cualquiera-**

Hubiera reclamado algo sino hubiera aparecido un olor familiar en el aire, mantequilla de maní suave algo que lo tenia hipnotizado; camino sin más intentando identificar el olor ya que todo eso era diferente a lo que recordaba, cuando pudo encontrar la cocina se metió sigilosamente pero termino chocando con alguien quien parecía solo hacer un bufido divertido

**-Hijo ¿otra vez durmiendo tarde? Sabes que deberías aprender a dormir temprano- **ese hombre sonaba despreocupado

Su padre: Un hombre rubio, de piel algo pálida, ojos turquesas como los suyos, un cuerpo algo en forma, donde podía decir con seguridad tenía ese estilo de sobre salir, como por su belleza e por la forma en la que parecía que estando cerca con el cualquier día seria único

**-¿Papa?- **duda por un momento tratando de no recordar el pasado, un pasado donde no había tenido durante mucho tiempo **-¿eres tú?-**

**-Por supuesto que soy yo, ¡¿Quién más seria el padre del niño más bonito del mundo?! Claro que sería el padre mas apuesto del universo o sea yo- **no pudo evitar reír levemente mientras miraba a su madre y a su primo donde parecía que compartían la misma mirada "Ahí van estos dos con su narcicismo"**-así que si, no soy nada más y menos; solo tu guapo y talentoso padre-**

**-Amor por favor deja de ser tan exagerado, creo que ah tenido una pesadilla y le cuesta olvidarla así que si fueras tan amable de dejar hacer tus espectáculos y ponerte a desayunar junto con el te agradecería-**

Su madre: Una joven de cabello oscuro bien cuidado, unos ojos negros totalmente, su piel algo bronceada pero aun así era blanca, esbelta y de buen cuerpo, tenía una hermosa voz. Estaba seguro que había salido más a ella que a su padre, pues sus rasgos, labios, y uno que otro lunar oculto eran iguales entre ellos dos

**-Está bien, vamos ¡tiempo de padre eh hijo juntos!- **solo siente como estaba rodeado por unos fuertes brazos que le transmitían cariño **–extrañaba la mantequilla de maní- **dice sentándose al fin dejándolo solo

Se quedo extrañado pero lo ignoro, tomo lugar en una silla y empezó a comer el pan tostado con mantequilla de maní, adoraba ese desayuno y ese sabor único que llevaba mucho sin probar, una sonrisa oculta apareció en el viendo como el fantasma se le quedaba mirando ¿Tan raro era que sonriera? Tal vez un poco, ya que vio como este parecía hacer lo mismo. Por un momento olvido todo lo raro del día, todo lo que había decidido, solo disfrutaría eso fuese lo que fuese, donde sea que estuviera admitía que no era tan malo estar justamente ahí, al menos por ahora


	2. Nada es igual

_**¿Me extrañaron? Yo se que no u.u**_

_**Bueno primero me disculpo por tardarme mucho en actualizar el fic pero no tenia tiempo, estuve llena de exámenes, la inspiración estaba 3 metros bajo tierra, el teclado de mi laptop se jodio etc... A mi me pasa de todo -no miento, en verdad me pasa de todo-**_

_**Y no se, siento que le falta algo pero no doy para mas ya que debo actualizar los demás e como para estar matándome mas la cabeza mejor le continuo, en fin espero que les guste**_

_**P.D Gracias a **__**AntoRodriguez7**__** por prestarme a **__**Jonathan Cohen**__** el padre de Billy en su historia y al parecer en la mia, además de agradecerle que leyera esto ya que la verdad no me lo esperaba**_

_**También agradezco a los otros dos reviews por darle una oportunidad esto que si va a continuar, solo que soy un asco para las actualizaciones**_

_**Sin mas ¡El fic!**_

* * *

Y de algún modo termino combatiendo con su padre por la ultima rebanada de pan tostado con mantequilla se notaba que ahí falta algo de madurez que ambos no tenían y lo reflejaban, parecía que no lograrían acabar con esto hasta que la mujer partió en dos el pan dándole a cada quien la parte de este

**-Jonathan Cohen ¿no se supone que debes trabajar?-** lo regaña mientras se cruza de brazos mirándolo severamente así casi haciendo que su esposo se atragantara

**-Eh…-** el hombre traga duro levantándose de inmediato para buscar sus cosas **–si solo que ya ves, el tiempo parecía pasar lento y todo eso-**

No pudo evitar reír, mirar a su padre así le causaba gracia por lo cual rompió a carcajadas silenciosas hasta que se encontró la mirada bastante seria de su primo, se hundió en hombros pero no podía dejar de tener esa risita grabada en el rostro

**-Baruch Cohen-** juraba que la voz de su madre y la de Spencer parecían haberse puesto de acuerdo para decir su nombre y hacer que dejara de tener esa risa grabada **-¿No piensas ir a la escuela?-**

Estaba a punto de decir que faltaría pero se pensó las cosas ya que no quería empeorar aquellas dos miradas asesinas, asintió débilmente

**–****Si pienso ir-** dice levantándose y caminando hacia afuera para relajar un poco la tención que había en el aire

Ya tenía su plan improvisado, fingiría ir a su cuarto para buscar su mochila y escaparse por la ventana claro que tendría cuidado al salir por esta, estaba seguro que no se aventaría y arriesgaría su vida, al menos estaba consciente de lo que pasaría si lo hacía.

Tranquilamente estaba a punto de dirigirse al primer escalón de la escalera cuando se encontró a Spencer cruzado de brazos mientras cargaba su mochila ¿Por qué nadie dejaba salirse con la suya en ese instante? Sonrió mientras estaba a punto de seguir caminando pero era más que obvio que el otro no lo dejaría

**-¿A dónde vas?-** pregunta de la forma más calmada y serie posible, ese era el chico convertido en adulto que él conocía

**-Por una ¿chaqueta?-** dice nuevamente con el intento de poder subir a su cuarto y evitar tener que ir

**-No hace frio ni lloverá así que no la ocupas-**

**-Por si acaso a veces los pronósticos se equivocan-**

Un intento más fallido, estaba a punto de reclamar pero solo siente como este lo obliga caminar ¿Por qué no se podía quedar? ¿¡Que tenia de importante ser un estudiante!? Forcejeo para liberarse pero era un inútil intento, se quejo tal cual pudo pero era callado por el otro hasta que poco a poco empezaban a salir de su casa y como parecía no poder ganar en aquella situación prefirió levantar la mano en modo de despedida

**-Adiós mamá, adiós papá- **grita aun intentando librarse como si no captara totalmente la idea de que no lograría nada

Y cuando estuvieron afuera lo único que pudo hacer fue atrapar la mochila que el mayor le había aventado, frunció el ceño colgándose la mochila para cruzarse de brazos ni cuenta se había dado que ya estaban en la acera de tanto que estaba luchando por no ir, se quedo quieto sin moverse como si prefiriera pasarse todo el día ahí parado aunque recapacitándolo bien prefería eso en vez de ir a la escuela, la experiencia que dejaba acompañar a Spencer demostraba que ese lugar no era nada divertido

**-¿Tratas de que me sienta mal por obligarte a ir para que mejores tu inteligencia como habilidades? Porque si es eso eres un fracaso en ello- **dice con una mirada tranquila mientras deja de flotar y cruzarse de brazos para mirarlo **–deja de ser mimado y ponte a caminar-**

**-¿Para qué? Se nota que me puedes arrastrar con mayor facilidad, podrías llevarme tu arrastras- **no es que quisiera discutir pero cuando no conseguía lo que quería era de reclamar, no importaba a quien fuera siempre sonaba seguro en esas situaciones **–además ¿para qué me serviría eso? Mi éxito se basara en mi belleza y voz no en mi cerebro y habilidades-**

**-Con que serás una diva del pop- **alzo una ceja sin mayor preocupación en sus palabras, las sabía medir pero en ese momento prefería ser honesto con lo que le pasaba por la cabeza

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Le había dicho diva?, imito su posición de cruzar sus brazos mientras parecía que hacían una lucha de miradas aunque le costara admitirlo para sí mismo ya conocía como acabaría esto, perdería en esa batalla ya que sus amenazas servían cuando realmente tenia poder por su fama

**-Al menos en mi posición de "diva" tendré más reconocimiento que tú en tus películas- **y el al contrario no media sus palabras por lo cual no podía adivinar si en verdad estaba hiriendo con ellas

**-¿Tú crees?- **se quedo mirándolo casi tragando saliva, esperaba no haberlo hecho enojar ya que era muy peligroso enojado, pero vio como este tomaba aire para tranquilizarse **-¿Debería darme celos que puedas ser una estrella del pop mimoso? ¿Debería sentirme inferior por alguien que no podrá hacer las cosas solo? ¿Tendría que darme envidia que tu resultes dependiente de tus trabajadores?-**

Se quedo callado por no saber qué contestar ante eso, por supuesto que la experiencia contaba como alguna forma de conocimiento pero no era total apenas era un pequeño porcentaje, aunque ahora no le importaba mucho si estudiaba o no sino la frialdad con lo que habían salido las palabras de alguien que realmente admiraba y quería, no importaba cuantas veces lo hiciera enojar cuando las cosas eran diferentes jamás le había dicho con ese tono que ahora recibía

**-¿Por qué te interesa que no sea como las demás estrellas?- **no evita preguntar aquello, era lo mismo que le hubiera encantado preguntarle al menor, solo que cambiaria un poco la formulación de la pregunta pero nunca se la había hecho y esta vez salió de la nada casi con esperanza de que el otro se calmara

**-Porque sé que eres mejor que todo eso, te eh escuchado cantar un poco y tienes un gran talento en ello- **por primera vez no supo como decir las mismas palabras que decía con sus fans cuando le comentaban eso, con el se sentía diferente **–no quisiera que alguien te viera la cara por no saber cómo usar las matemáticas, las ubicaciones y todo eso; eres inteligente Baruch solo que eres bastante flojo-**

Juraba que por poco y se quedaba con la boca abierta, le dio la espalda intentando parar ese cosquilleo que apareció de la nada después de todo aun tenia aquella "dignidad"; suspiro solo por esa vez le haría caso eh no cometería una tontería. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a la escuela rendido ante su idea de querer faltar o más bien a la idea de que no debería importarle ello.

**-¿Vas a venir o te quedaras?- **pregunta en alto ya que no pensaba parar en ese momento su caminata al igual que no pensaba en mirarlo

**-¿Debería ir contigo por qué?...- **

No le iba a obligar a suplicar ¿verdad?, se aclaro la garganta ya que él no era de pedir las cosas costumbres de su ¿pasado? Bueno aun no entendía esa manera de explicarse

**-¿Por favor?- **pregunta como si no supiera si esa fuera la palabra indicada

**-No me suenas tan seguro…-**

Si le estaba haciendo tirar el orgullo lo estaba logrando, miro al otro unos breves segundos para detenerse y apretar los puños, ¿Por qué debía dañárselo por él? Ah ya recuerda, estaba enamorado de Spencer Wright menor o adulto amaría a ese castaño que en cualquier situación siempre terminaba diciéndole lo que era mejor aun cuando él no lo admitiera o le dañara ese gran orgullo que portaba

**-Por favor…- **susurra en bajo sin pensar en subir la voz

**-¿Perdón? No escuche- **ya se lo imaginaba con aquella sonrisa de maldad…si odiaba en definitivamente pedir las cosas

Tomo más aire antes de darse media vuelta para mirarlo y esta vez con una mirada fulminante **-¡Por favor!- **grita mientras se da de nuevo la media vuelta y seguir caminando **–pero por mi te puedes quedar ahí flotando-**

Siguió caminando en silencio por alguna razón sentía que se había sonrojado de la nada aunque ya no supo si fue del coraje o de la pena pero que sentía sus mejillas arder era en definitiva, ni siquiera en el transcurso se dio cuenta que Spencer lo seguía en silencio.

Camino intentando relajarse mientras cantaba en bajo una de sus canciones, después de todo seguían siendo suyas como esa voz que lo caracterizaba por ser dulce al igual que encantadora, solo dio un brinco asustado cuando escucho al otro, no entendió bien lo que dijo pero prefirió ignorarlo para seguir caminando

**-A eso me refería, tienes una voz irrepetible- **comenta relajado como si no hubiera tanta importancia en el asunto

**-¿Perdón?- **no lo hacía con mala intención solo que de alguna forma le gustaba oírlo de él, escuchar de su boca aquello **–No te escuche-**

**-Que tienes una buena voz para cantar pero aun así sigo pensando que necesitas también conocimiento-**

No pudo evitar reír esta vez ante ese comentario **–Es lo menos hiriente que me has dicho para recordarme ello-**

**-No soy hiriente, te fui honesto- **tan natural le salía ese tono de seriedad que no temía en sus decisiones

Y ahí estaban como buenos amigos discutiendo, hablando, medio riendo en el camino que no se daban cuenta de lo rápido que llegaban a la escuela hasta que un empujón hizo despertar al azabache quien no salía de su asombro, aquella chica que había sido brusca con él era…

**-¿Shanilla?- **pregunta como si no la reconociera

**-¿Se te ofrece algo fenómeno? Tal vez ¿un amigo perdedor al igual que tú?- **dice dándole la cara mostrando una sonrisa presumida

Ropa que sobresalía a diferencia de los demás, no llevaba sus lentes por lo cual suponía que llevaba de contacto como él, su pelo le cubría un poco el rostro de la parte derecha; diferente, todo en ella era diferente a la chica que conocía como si no fuera la misma

**-¿Qué te paso? Te vez tan diferente y tu actitud parece de diva en progreso- **dice aun observándola intentando ver que había pasado en ella

**-¿Te has dañado el cerebro más de lo normal? Supongo que la locura viene de familia al igual que el fracaso-**

Antes de que se defendiera vio como su primo fruncía el ceño mirándola fijamente con una mirada casi asesina, prefirió quedarse callado y seguir avanzando ya que echar más leña al fuego sería peor y más sabiendo que él era experto en meterse en problemas, miro nuevamente a Spencer quien parecía suspirar resignándose restándole poca importancia a esas palabras

**-Prométeme que no terminaras así si te vuelves famoso- **dice con un tono cansado, como si no fuera la primera vez y así era **–eh lidiado con personas como ella incluso peores, no tienes idea de cómo me cansan y se agotan mi paciencia-**

Al menos sabia que aquí iba a tener al menos una forma de evitar aquello, se hundió en hombros agradeciendo que al menos aquí aun no se convertía en como muchos lo describían –hablando de la gente que lo odiaba- "el rey del drama" aunque siendo sinceros lo era, era un exagerado para casi todo que tuviera que ver con el

**-Supongo que puedo librarme de eso- **se hunde en hombros apretando las correas de su mochila **–claro que no sabría si puedo evitar eso-**

**-Por eso es mejor que estudies, no dependes de nadie y haces tus elecciones que no perjudiquen una buena fama créeme que los que hacen cualquier cosa para terminar en una portada caen al odio de su público más rápido de lo que piensas-**

Ya no sabía si sentirse bien o mal por su antigua reputación, solo se quedo callado siguiendo a la chica al salón que parecía que le tocaba clases, al entrar solo se sentó en la primera butaca que encontró libre –justamente donde se sentaba el otro Spencer- apoyo su barbilla en su mano mientras se quedaba pensativo, miro al fantasma de reojo antes de suspirar

**-Y dime ¿Cómo fue tu fama?-**

**-Supongo que buena, no era alguien que saliera a tomar o hacer tonterías- **se hunde en hombros como si no supiera muy bien que decir **–simplemente hacia el trabajo que tanto amaba-**

**-Y ¿No te gusto alguien?- **pregunta de manera tranquila, sabía que Spencer no era un mujeriego como él, era más reservado en sus relaciones y cualquier cosa que tenía que ver con los sentimientos

**-Me sigue gustando y lo bueno es que se que me corresponde-**

Estaba a punto de preguntar a quien se refería cuando ve a Lolo acercarse y robarle un beso de la nada, cuando la sintió sus labios libres se quedo con la boca abierta sin saber que decir ¿Por qué le robo un beso? Antes de decir cualquier cosa que le cruzara por la mente la chica le gano la palabra

**-¿Cómo estuvo tu mañana cariño?- **dice acomodándose unas gafas negras

Y ahora Lolo no parecía ella, llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza, su ropa era común sin sobresalir solo un atuendo no llamativo, tenía unas gafas y al parecer lucia mucho más inteligente y buena

**-¿Qué?- **no sabe ni siquiera por que le habla así, luce así y se comportaba de aquella forma dulce

**-Lolo tu novio está un poco despistado el día de hoy, como siempre-**

**-Lo sé Spencer siempre ah sido así, pero aun me gusta con ese defecto-**

Mientras ellos dos hablaban se quedo quieto en su lugar con una pregunta en su cabeza: ¿Qué pasaba ahí?


End file.
